


Secret Admirer

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [119]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Techie & writers choice for “I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.” Pls?





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: secret note

Matt’s smile grew wide as his dorm room opened, admitting a somewhat distracted Techie. 

“Baby,” he called, before he noted the flimsi in his hand, “another one?”

Techie nodded, and Matt shifted back on his bunk, spreading his legs so Techie could settle between them. Not taking his eyes from the message in his hand, Techie stepped up onto the bed, folding himself down in a storm of boney knees and sharp elbows that would have left anyone else in a tangled heap and Matt himself nursing one of many bruises. But Techie didn’t place a single, sharp limb wrong, and settled with a sigh against Matt’s broad chest. 

“From the same person?” Matt asked, peering over Techie’s shoulder to read it. 

“I think so,” Techie muttered, biting his lip. 

He flipped over the clear piece of flimsi, though it gave no clues to see the inked message in reverse. There was no signature, not even an initial. Nothing to give away the originator of the message. 

“Who do you think it is?” Matt asked. 

Techie was silent a moment, then cast his eyes back over his shoulder to blink at Matt. Matt chuckled and rained kisses down on Techie’s face until he was giggling and squirming in the cradle of Matt’s legs. 

“Not me,” he said against Techie’s cheek as Techie shook with laughter. “I have no problem telling you how beautiful you are. Every day.”

“I know,” Techie said, pressing a kiss to Matt’s cheek in return. 

As Techie quieted down again, Matt laid his chin on his shoulder. 

“So, say we wanted to find out who it was…”

Techie snorted. 

“Every officer on this ship has access to flimsi. So do their assistants. And so does everyone with connections.”

“And you.”

“I have access to everything,” Techie said, a hint of a sharp smile on his face. 

“But say-”

“Mattie are you jealous?”

“No,” Matt said. “Really no,” he repeated when Techie turned to look him in the eye. “Just curious about how else sees my angel for who he is.”

Techie flopped against him, and Matt squeezed him tight. 

“Aren’t you curious?”

“A little I suppose.”

“We could dust it for fingerprints?”

“No… no, I don’t think so. Whoever did this went to a lot of trouble to keep it a secret. There’s no harm to letting them keep it.”

Matt squeezed him again. 

“See, an angel. Thinking about everyone.”

“Your turn, huh?”

“Only when you’re done being admired.”

Matt laughed as Techie twisted in his arms, pouncing to push him back on the bunk as he climbed on top, the flimsi fluttering gently to the ground.


End file.
